onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Ohm
| jva = Eiji Takemoto | 4kids eva = Scottie Ray | Funi eva = Troy Baker }} Skybreeder Ohm is the fourth priest of Enel. He punishes criminals with the Ordeal of Iron, where the victims are cut into pieces by barbed wire booby traps. Appearance Ohm is a tall, bald, muscular, and bearded man. Like the other inhabitants of Skypiea, he has a pair of small wings sprouting from his back. He's always seen wearing a pair of sunglasses with point-like extensions on both sides. His right arm is covered with tattoos; the one on his wrist, in particular, resembles a bracelet. His attire consists of a dark-green A-shirt, loose grey pants with many pockets and what look like zips under his knees, a long and flowing white sash around his waist, similar to the one worn by his master, and dark leather boots with bandages around the soles. Ohm always carries around his weapon of choice, a massive sword with an extra-large hilt (containing a Milky Dial necessary for the functioning of the blade's transformation abilities), either in his hands or on his hip. He's usually seen alongside his pet giant dog, Holy. Personality Ohm is a calm and serious character whose goal in life, as he explains, is to free people. However, by this he means to kill them and freeing them from various burdens related to life. However unlike Enel, Ohm seems to possess some honesty in his actions. Ohm is often grieving over the greed of humans and sees their desire to gain fortune as weakness. Abilities and Powers Ohm has a giant, pale yellow dog called Holy. Ohm is often seen riding him or simply sitting on his head. He also taught Holy how to fight and use martial arts, so it can be assumed that the priest himself is a proficient martial artist too. Ordeal of Iron Ohm's Ordeal of Iron, composed of Milky Dials that shoot barbed wires at the opponent when they step on pressure switches around the area, was said to have a 0% chance of survival until Roronoa Zoro defeated him. In addition to this, the Ordeal contains a "White-Barbed Iron Deathmatch", a dome of iron cloud strands with thorns sticking out, creating a cage, stopping their victims from escaping. The cage is composed of barbed wire, making it lethal to get stuck in. Ohm would use all this to prevent the opponent from escaping while piercing them in the heart with his sword. Mantra Ohm has the ability known as Kenbunshoku Haki, known in the sky islands as "Mantra." With Mantra, he can predict what his enemies are planning before they do it, and can act accordingly. However, this precognitive skill works by gleaning in on the intents of his adversaries, and as such, cannnot foresee what will happen if the recipients themselves are not aware of the final outcome. This was seen upon his defeat at Roronoa Zoro's hands after the latter fired a 108 pound cannon at Ohm through a thick wall (Zoro took the chance that this technique would overcome Ohm's Eisen Whip, which it did). Weapon Ohm's main weapon is a katana sword with the blade made of Iron Cloud, a brand of Skypiean cloud said to be as strong as steel, but as light and flexible as the clouds that made up the whole of Skypiea. In addition, it has a Eisen Dial equipped at the pommel, which is actually a Milky Dial for his Iron Cloud Sword that allows him to turn the sword's blade into any shape including a wall or a whip. He carefully placed Dials all over his ordeal that activated if they were stood on that formed barb wires. Many of Ohm's attacks start with "Eisen", which is the German word for "iron". * : Ohm unleashes a powerful whip-like attack from his sword, making it look like a projectile attack at high speeds. * : Ohm shapes the blade of his sword into a fan-like blade and strikes against his opponent. * : Ohm shapes his sword into a giant fork and wields it like a whip once again. * : Ohm forms a solid wall to block any of his opponent's attacks. * : Ohm shapes his sword into a long, sharp spear and projects it against his opponent. Relationship He did not have a good friendship with Shura, Gedatsu and Satori; they regularly competed to see who could kill the criminal first. They often fought amongst themselves to know who was the strongest. History Survival Game After beating Gedatsu, Chopper makes his way over to Ohm's ordeal. The ordeal remains off screen, and Chopper's unconscious, bloody body is later found by Roronoa Zoro. Ohm, however, does not take credit for Chopper's defeat and explains the working of his ordeal, being that he does not need to even move to defeat his opponent. He is defeated by Zoro whom he chases through the Shandian ruins. Despite Ohm using Mantra to predict his attack, Zoro waits for him to attack to give away his position. He then cuts through Ohm's shape-shifting sword using the 108 Pound Cannon attack which hits Ohm in the processes, defeating him. After the events of Skypiea were finished and Enel defeated, the Skypieans rounded up all the priests and banished them to a desert cloud.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 32 Chapter 300 and Episode 193, The Shandians mention their intention for the Priests. Trivia * "Om", (ॐ), is the holiest syllable in Hinduism, and begins most mantras (hymns). * An "ohm" (Ω) is a unit of measurement for electrical resistance. This is a pun based on the fact that his boss, Enel, has the power of electricity. * He is the only priest whose name is not a level of Buddhism. * Ohm is the only priest who does not wear gloves. * As Ohm's Ordeal of Iron had the lowest survival rate (0%) of the four Ordeals and he was the last of the priests to be defeated, it is possible that he was the strongest of Enel's four priests. References Site Poll Site Navigation it:Ohm zh:空畜牧家歐姆 Category:Male Category:Swordsmen Category:Skypiea Saga Antagonists Category:Birkans Category:Skypiea Characters Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users